New Beggining
by Mariia M
Summary: Es un nuevo año en Hogwarts, y los hijos de nuestros favoritos van por primera o tercera vez al colegio. ¿Qué pasará con cierta pareja de hermanos? Además del regreso de alguien... Este fic participa en el reto #10: "Primero de septiembre" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. Capítulo 1- Hogwarts, otra vez

_**Soooo, este fic participa en el Reto #10: "Primero de septiembre" del foro** Hogwarts a través de los años **.**_

 _ **Y pues, es un EWE (léase dejemos el epílogo de lado, yo amo la pareja de Harry y Luna).**_

 _ **Y, es todo, creo :3**_

* * *

Un manojo de cabellos dorados en rizos se dirigía a la Plataforma ¾. Detrás de ella, un hombre de lentes algo cansado y una mujer de mismo cabello corrían intentando llegar a la pequeña, quien parecía seguir a su hermano mayor.

-¡Remus, espera a tu hermana! ¡Claire, detente!- exclamó frustrada la mujer. La pequeña miró al suelo, apenada, y el mayor largó una carcajada, siendo fulminado por su padre.

-Perdón papá, perdón mamá- se disculparon al unísono, ansiosos.

-Bueno, bueno, vamos ya que es tarde- les animó la mujer con una sonrisa. Todos cruzaron y los menores, ansiosos, se miraban.

* * *

 _ **Es corto, pero es obvio que será así por el reto. Dejen reviews y mucho amor, MUCHO AMOR 7u7**_


	2. Capítulo 2- Reencuentros

Al llegar, sus padres se despidieron de los pequeños y cierta pareja se acercó.

-¿Harry? ¿Luna?- el hombre se volteó, quedando frente a cierto pelirrojo y su esposa.

-¡Ron! ¡Hermione!- exclamó Harry, feliz de volver a verlos.

-¡Cuánto tiempo, ¿no?!- exclamó Luna, abrazando a Hermione.

-¡Tía Luna!- exclamó un pequeño pelirrojo.

-¡Hugo! ¡Perderás el expreso!- exclamó Hermione un tanto… histérica.

Charlaron durante algunos minutos, hasta que el expreso partió y ellos se dirigieron al Londres muggle.

-¡Ron! ¿No has visto a…?- se interrumpió a sí misma al ver a la pareja Potter Lovegood. –Oh, hola, Harry, Luna. Me voy- corrió.

* * *

 **¿Quién será la misteriosa?**

 _ **Es más que obvia, idiota.**_

 **Sí, me auto-insulto, pero con cariño eh, si no es inútil.**

 _ **...**_

 **...**

 _ **Tú eres inútil :3**_


	3. Capítulo 3- Extraño

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó en voz baja una Luna consternada.

-Nunca superó a Harry, a pesar de estar con Neville ella… ya sabes, es terca e idiota- comentó Ron, para después comenzar a reír, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su mujer.

Por otro lado, los hermanos Potter, Remus y Claire, se encontraban peleando acerca de qué casa era mejor. El mayor defendiendo Griffindor, la casa de su padre, y la menor Ravenclaw, la antigua casa de su madre.

-¡Hola Remus! ¡Claire!- saludó Scorpius Malfoy. Bien, eso era extraño, incluso viniendo de él. Y ella lo sabía.

* * *

 **Bien, quien-ya-saben no me ha mandado mata, ¡sigo viva! Ok'no, pero no había tenido tiempo de actualizar, pero intentaré subir más mañana 7u7**


	4. Capítulo 4- Descaros y desmayos

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó el mayor, entrando en una etapa de hermano sobre protector al ver cómo era que Scorpius le guiñaba un ojo a su hermana "descaradamente".

Por otro lado, en el Londres muggle, un sorprendido Harry se dirigía hacia su casa muggle junto a su esposa.

-Me siento mal…- susurró la mujer.

-¿Por ella?- Luna negó ante la pregunta de Harry y, seguidamente, cayó en seco sobre la acera. Harry, asustado, la tomó en brazos y corrió al hospital más cercano, mientras tomaba su pulso.

Volviendo a Hogwarts, la menor de los Potter esperaba su selección. _Gryffindor, anda._

* * *

 **Pues, espero que les guste, dejen reviews y esperen más pronto.**

 **O como pondría Pentatonix (lo cual me mata):**

 **#SOON**


	5. Capítulo 5- Aléjate

Y los pensamientos de la pequeña Claire fallaron.

-Gryfindor es bueno, pero… no, Slytherin, pequeña Potter- dijo el sombrero, logrando que ella lanzara una especie de gruñido casi inaudible, haciendo reír a su hermano mayor. Bajó de la silla y se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba su hermano, quien la recibió con una sonrisa; la cual fue eliminada instantáneamente al ver cómo era que se sentaba al lado de Scorpius y éste la abrazaba por los hombros.

-¡Aléjate de mi hermana!- exclamó, tomando del cuello al chico.

-¡Remus! ¡Basta ya!- exclamó, logrando alejar a Scorpius de su hermano.

* * *

 **Uhhhhh, ¡esto se va a descontrolar!**

 **Ok'no, DRAMA IS COMING!**


	6. Capítulo 6- Insultos

-¡No lo puedo creer!- exclamaba Claire, dándole una mirada severa a su hermano mientras caminaban al despacho de la señorita McGonagall. -¡¿Quién te crees, estúpido?!

-¡Claire ya!- exclamó el mayor, cortando el diálogo de su hermana. La miró a los ojos e intentó no llorar, ella nunca lo había insultado así.

Por otro lado, en el mundo muggle, Harry daba vueltas por la sala de espera, aguantando su impotencia.

-¿Señor Potter?- al instante, se levantó y caminó hacia el médico, el cual lo miró con una gran sonrisa. –Volverá a ser padre- una gran sonrisa se colocó en su rostro.

* * *

 **Se supone que debo de poner una nota... no se me ocurre nada :D**


	7. Capítulo 7- Hermana

-Lo siento hermano. Es sólo que… s-siempre estás detrás de mí, y no me dejas hacer nada- se disculpó la pequeña, agachando su cabeza y comenzando a mover sus manos nerviosamente.

-No pasa nada, sólo, me preocupo por ti y no quiero que nada te pase- revolvió el cabello rubio platino de la pequeña y siguieron caminando. Al llegar, la señorita McGonagall les dio una charla sobre el control y los dejó ir.

-¡Remus!- exclamó Scorpius, deteniéndose frente a ellos, respirando con dificultad. –Lo siento, amigo. Pero, ¿han visto lo que pasó?

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los hermanos.

-Su padre está aquí.

* * *

 **Sooooo, he decido hacer un maratón con los capítulos que faltan :3**


	8. Capítulo 8- ¡¿Otro Potter!

-¡Papá!- exclamó la pequeña Claire mientras corría hacia su padre.

-¡Harry, qué gusto!- exclamó Hagrid.

-¡Hagrid! ¡Señorita McGonagall!- abrazó a su viejo amigo y antigua profesora.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita, Potter?- cierto rubio apareció de la nada, con un rostro serio, aunque después lo cambió a una gran sonrisa y lo abrazó. –Me da gusto que vuelvas.

-A mí también, Malfoy- ambos rieron, recordando viejos tiempos. –Lo que pasa, es que venía a darles una noticia un poco personal a los niños.

-Déjame adivinar- Draco lo observó con detenimiento y sonrió ampliamente. –No me digas, ¿otro bebé, Potter?

* * *

 **...**

 **No tengo nada que decir :D**


	9. Capítulo 9- Locura

Antes de que pudiese responder, una chillona voz retumbó en todo el colegio.

-¡Expelliarmus!- era Ginny, la "loca e histérica" Ginebra Weasley, como Ron la había descrito; y el hechizo iba en contra de Harry, quien cayó al suelo, aturdido. -¡Avada!- fue interrumpida por otro Expelliarmus de parte de Draco, quien rápidamente tomó su varita y la tomó del brazo.

-¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces, Weasley?!- exclamó y, por un segundo, pudo ver el destello de locura que los prisioneros de Azkaban tenían. -¿Has matado a alguien?- ella sólo sonrió e intentó correr, siendo apretada del brazo con más fuerza.

* * *

 **Un sólo capítulo 7u7 En unos cuantos minutos (o segundos).**


	10. Capítulo 10- Adiós, Weasley

_**2 AÑOS DESPUÉS.**_

Harry caminaba del lado de sus hijos con unas flores en su mano.

-¿Crees que esté mejor, papá?- preguntó la pequeña Claire.

-¿Ron? No lo creo, después de todo, era su hermana- Luna se acercó al lado de Remus y acarició su cabello.

-Recuerdo que estaba loca por ti, literal- todos, por siquiera una milésima de segundo, rieron. Ginny no había podido completar su tarea de asesinar a Luna, aunque sí al bebé que poco a poco se formaba.

-Bien, dejemos la tristeza de lado, ¿quién quiere comer?- preguntó Neville. Y así, Ginny quedó enterrada en olvido.

* * *

 ***Llora en la esquina porque esto se acabó.**

 **Así es, esta hermosa (y rara) historia ha acabado. Y si los capítulos no eran largos, tengan en cuenta que el reto del foro era no más de 100 palabras por capítulo (sin contar notas) :3**

 **¡Adiós!**


End file.
